Blood Writer
Blood Writer is the second case to take place in Life Rivers (Which is the 5th district of Parinaita) and it is also the twenty-sixth case of Parinaita Plot Edward and the player were all alone as everyone has gone out to the Parinaita Book fair. Edward choose to join them and him and the player made their way to the book fair. When they got there, they found the body of Lord William Bye-Rom with his pens being pushed through his brain. They started the investigation and found all the suspects they needed. They then arrested Ria Givens for the murder of her brother. Ria didn't say that she murdered her brother but her torn of voice told everything. After talking to Edward about what happened. She opened up about what happened. It was revealed that her brother gave her mercury poisoning when they were very young which made her mad. Edward and the player arrested her and put her in a cell so they could see If the court could sentence her. After putting Ria in a cell. Edward was talking about finding out where Tom and Justin were. At that point. Theresa came in and ordered that the player find some documents relating to Tom Smith. Edward wasn't so happy but went with it and they asked their uncle, Harold, After finding the files they gave them to Theresa and send her on her way. They thought about relating until the news came on saying that there was a bombing at a post office in Quebec. Edward looked at the suspect and screamed that the suspect was in fact Justin Martyn! Summary Victim * Lord William Bye-Ron (Found at the book fair with his own pens in his brain) Murder Weapon * Pens Killer * Ria Givens Suspects Profile * Uses Hand Wraps * Eats Ice Cream * Have had Meningitis Appearance * Has Brown Hair Profile * Uses Hand Wraps * Eats Ice Cream * Have had Meningitis Appearance Profile * Uses Hand Wraps * Eats Ice Cream * Have had Meningitis Appearance * Has Pockets Profile * Uses Hand Wraps * Eat Ice Cream Appearance * Has Pockets Profile * Uses Hand Wraps * Eats Ice Cream * Have had Meningitis Appearance * Has Brown Hair * Has Pockets Quasi-Suspect Notes * Was revealed not to be Justin Martyn later on. Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer Eats Ice Cream * The Killer uses Hand Wraps * The Killer have had Meningitis * The Killer Has Brown Hair * The Killer Has Pocket Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Parinaita Book Fair (Clues: Victim's Body, Name Card; Murder Weapon Filed: Pens) * Examine Name badge (Result: Victim's name; Victim Identified: Lord William Bye-Ron; New Suspect: Lady Minnie Bye-Ron) * Tell Minnie Bye-Ron about her husband (New Crime Scene: Bye-Ron's Grand House) * Investigate Bye-Ron's Grand House (Clues: Opened Book, Box, Old poster) * Examine Opened Book (Result: Signed Book; New Suspect: Ella Goldfish) * Question Ella about the book (Prerequisite: Examine Old Book) * Examine Box (Result: PPD picture) * Examine PPD picture (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Archibald Jones) * Ask Archibald why he isn't dead (Prerequisite: Analyse Fingerprints) * Examine Old Poster (Result: Sticky Substance) * Analyse Sticky Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Ice cream) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Hand wraps) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Hook a Duck Stand (Clues: Magazine Stand, Broken Bottle) * Examine Magazine Stand (Result: Bloody Pen) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Holy Water bottle; New Suspect: Hovi Sunlight) * Talk to Hovi Sunlight (Profile Updated: Hovi uses Hand Wraps; New Crime Scene: Victim's Tent) * Investigate Victim's Tent (Clues: Wooden Chest, Tablet, Strange Object) * Examine Wooden Chest (Result: Opened Chest) * Examine Open Chest (Result: Mugging Article) * Question Minnie about her husband mugging her (Profile Updated: Minnie uses Hand wraps) * Examine Tablet (Result: New World Point's School Time Table) * Question Ella about the time table (Profile Updated: Ella uses Hand wraps and Eats Ice Cream and Minnie eats Ice Cream) * Analyse Strange Object (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ria Givens) * Talk to Ria Givens (Prerequisite: Analyse Strange Object) * Analyse Bloody Pen (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer have had Meningitis) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Hovi why the victim tried to block his country (Profile Updated: Hovi eats Ice cream; New Crime Scene: Grand Staircase) * Investigate Staircase (Clues: Torn Picture, Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Picture (Result: Brother and sister fighting) * Examine Sister's Face (Result: Face Matched) * Ask Ria about why she lied (Profile Updated: Ria eats Ice Cream, Uses Handwraps and have had Meningitis) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyse Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) * Ask Archibald about the fire that the Victim set off (Profile Updated: Archibald uses Hand Wraps, Eats Ice Cream and have had Meningitis, Ella have had Meningitis, Minnie have had Meningitis) * Investigate Hook a Duck Pool (Clues: Faded Paper, Pile of Teddies) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Passage from Book) * Analyse Passage (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Brown Hair) * Examine Pile of Teddies (Result: Tape Recorder) * Analyse Tape Recorder (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Pockets) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move onto Gone in a Minute (2/6) (1 star) Gone in a Minute (2/6) * See what Theresa April wants (Available after unlocking Gone in a Minute (2/6) * Speak with Harold about the files (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Hook a Duck (Clues: Pile of Leaves) * Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Two Files) * Analyse Files (09:00:00) * Show Harold the file (Prerequisite: Analyse File) * Give Theresa the file she wanted (Reward: Prime Minster jacket) * Investigate Parinaita Book fair (Available after unlocking Gone in a Minute; Clues: Locked Book) * Examine Locked Book (Result: Gottingham Castle; New Quasi-Suspect: Justin Martin) * Ask Justin Martin where he has been for the past 60 years (Clue: Ripped Paper) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Letter from Justin Martyn; Clue: Ear Piece) * Analyse Ear Piece (09:00:00) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia * At the beginning of the case. Edward could be seen singing a referent to the winning song of Eurovision 2015, Which was called Heroes * This is the only case where NONE of the main characters do any analysing. This is because this case takes place on a Parinaita holiday where you aren't allowed to work. * This is one of the cases where a "main" character becomes a suspect. * Theresa April's name has changed from Margret to Theresa because Theresa is her middle name. She can go by Theresa or Margret. Navigation